Skylanders: Weapon Aces
Skylanders: Weapon Ace is an installment for the series. There are 8 new Skylanders, Lightcore Skylanders and Giants. But the giant figures are just white at first but when you put them on the Portal of Power the whole body regains color. There's also new Party Mode, Rumble Mode, and Arcade Mode. There are Series 7 of every Skylander in Spyro's Adventure, Giants and a bit from Swap Force. There are also new Weapon Ace Skylanders where you can change the type of weapon the Skylanders use. There's now new Party Mode that can go up to 4 players. Story: After being defeated in the last game, Kaos had found a magic cube that grants any wish. He wished that he took control of Skylands and he did. The Skyland Ruins grew darkness and started to crumble. The Skylander, Hugo, Flynn, and Cali went to the end pier and Master Eon had summoned the legendary Golden Skyrider, a magical flying village ship and they escaped the ruins. Kaos had captured many villagers and took over Skylands. The ruins were turned into a gloomy castle called Kaosland which is sealed with a barrier of darkness. The barrier can only be destroyed by the Skyrider laser, which can be powered by the 8 Gems of the Sky: Air Sapphire, Water Pearl, Fire Garnet, Gear Amber, Earth Topaz, Life Jade, Ghost Amethyst, and the Starmagic Diamond which are all scattered around Skylands. Skylanders: Magic: *Spyro *Voodood *Wrecking Ball *Double Trouble *Pop Fizz *Ninjini *Star Strike *Star Blast'(New)' *Cosmet'(Giant)' *Double Trouble'(Lightcore)' *Claw Razor'(Weapon Ace)' Water: *Gill Grunt *Zap *Wham Shell *Slam Bam *Chill *Thumpback *Riptide *Frostskate(New) *Starsplash(Giant) *Zap(Lightcore) *Lazor Ray(Weapon Ace) Tech: *Trigger Happy *Drobot *Drill Sergeant *Boomer *Sprocket *Bouncer *Countdown *Shockwave(NEW) *Tankron(GIANT) *Mechor(Weapon Ace) *Shockwave(LIGHTCORE) Life: *Stealth Elf *Stump Smash *Camo *Zook *Shroomboom *Tree Rex *Bumble Blast *Zoo Lou *Flower Power(NEW) *Stump Rocket(Giant) *Flower Power(LIGHTCORE) *Tree Seizer(Weapon Ace) Undead: *Cynder *Chop Chop *Hex *Ghost Roaster *Fright Rider *Eye Brawl *Roller Brawl *Grim Creeper *Ghost Out(NEW) *Wispcreeper(GIANT) *Ghost Out(LIGHTCORE) *Glad Spin(Weapon Ace) Earth: *Bash *Terrafin *Dino-Rang *Prism Break *Flashwing *Crusher *Scorp *Slobbertooth *Rock Shock (NEW) *Ground Pound(GIANT) *Flashwing(LIGHTCORE) *Earth Quake (Weapon Ace) Fire: *Eruptor *Ignitor *Sunburn *Flameslinger *Hot Dog *Hot Head *Fryno *Smolderdash *Blowscorch(New) *Firecracker(Giant) *Blowscorch(LIGHTCORE) *Hot Shot(Weapon Ace) Air: *Whirlwind *Warnado *Sonicboom *Lightning Rod *Jet-Vac *Swarm *Gasteroid *Glidester(New) *Stormo(Giant) *Lightning Rod (LIGHTCORE) *Cloud Curse (Weapon Ace) Chapters: Chapter 1: Rumbling Ruins Chapter 2: Grand Groves Chapter 3: Tempest Terrace Chapter 4: Twisting Towers Chapter 5: DripRock Caverns Chapter 6: Shipwreck Falls Chapter 7: Deep in the Abyss Chapter 8: Lava Mines Chapter 9: Mt Magma Chapter 10: Heart of the Volcano Chapter 11: Techno Tower Chapter 12: Abandoned Factory Chapter 13: Castle of Clockwork Chapter 14: Golem Grottos Chapter 15: Treacherous Temple Chapter 16: Troll Treetops Chapter 17: Freaky Forest Chapter 18: Ghastly Graves Chapter 19: Ghoul Village Chapter 20: Black Market Chapter 21: Melody Mountain Chapter 22: Frostbite Mountain Chapter 23: Starlight Cosmos Chapter 24: The Grand Arkeyan Maze Chapter 25: Showdown with Dragsun Chapter 26: Kaosland Chapter 27: The Final Battle Bosses: *A windmill possessed by Shadster, the Shadow Thief (Tempest Terrace) *Tornadoom, a giant windbag dianni (Twisting Towers) *A giant safe possessed by Shadster(Shipwreck Falls) *King Leviathan (Deep in the Abyss) *Blaine's Train possessed by Shadster (Mt Magma) *Lavamashian, a lava monster AKA Heart of the Volcano ( Heart of the Volcano) *A toy robot possessed by Shadster (Abandoned Factory) *Drill-X 360, an upgraded version of Drill-X (Castle of Clockworks) *Goll-M, a good golem possessed by Shadster (Treacherous Temple) *Troll Masher-2000 (Troll Treetops) *An old oak tree, possessed by Shadster (Freak Forest) *A gold knight, possessed by Shadster (Ghoul Village) *Mirrora, the mirror mage (Black Market) *Shadster who can possess mutiple instruments a time. (Melody Mountain) *A giant snowman, possessed by Shadster. (Frostbite Mountain) *An arkeyan robot (The Grand Arkeyian Maze) *Dragsun, a dragon spy who works for Kaos (Showdown with Dragsun) *Kaos's mom, in the last video in giants *Kaos, you know (The Final Battle) Category:Games Category:Dripsy123 Category:Template documentation Category:Fan games Category:Fanon Games Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:Skylanders Series Category:Action Games Category:Adventure Games